Mistake
by KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun
Summary: My mistake, all my own... Yuffie's POV. pretty angsty, dont like, dont review, cant stand flamers


**Hi! I was reading a Yuffitine FF and a plot bunny jumped me, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I own nada! Nada I say! NADA!**

In life, there will always be mistakes.

You can't run away from mistakes-nor can you avoid them.

No one can.

But sometimes our mistakes can lead to great things-even if it doesn't look that way at the moment.

I have made many mistakes.

I'm no exception to them, far from it.

I stole.

I lied.

I cheated.

I stole-wait I already said that…

Never mind-back to what I was saying.

And while I can be content with most of them-there is one that has caused me greater pain than any of my other mistakes.

This one mistake haunts me from when I wake to when I sleep-and even then, my nightmares are always there to remind me of this mistake.

You talked about the sins of your past…

How you couldn't make up for them fully, but that didn't mean you wouldn't help us fix the mess you had a part in…

I was foolish…

I was a teenager-but even for one, I was incredibly naïve and foolish…

Oh so very foolish.

I fell in love with you…

But I knew it wasn't going to work.

I couldn't compete with a woman you knew 50 years ago, she was older than me even then, she was smarter, more mature, she was your 'Everything'…

How could someone who was seen as nothing but an annoyance, compete with the 'Everything' of the person she cared for the most?

But I tried…

I really did…

Everyone noticed-and I mean Everyone-but not you.

No, never you.

You still acted like I was a kid-just another kid, but you were fine with this kid fighting along with you, you only rolled your eyes when this kid tried to swipe a drink from the busty barmaid, hell, you even helped me when I was drunk out of my mind and the barmaid was on a rampage because of my idiocy.

But other than that…you didn't really care…

Until my nightmares from the darkness that nearly swallowed me, came back tenfold and my screams echoed along the hall…

After that, things changed.

You became…nicer…to me…

Like you cared more than you let on.

Like I was more than the pint sized ninja with a large voice and even larger self-image

Then you left.

No, you didn't just leave-you disappeared from the face of the world

Gaia herself couldn't pin point where you were!

We were all worried, me especially!

But alas, we couldn't find you.

And then, after my heart was destroyed beyond all comparison, completely shattered into millions of pieces causing a pain that no Cure could fix…you came back.

You came back and held me when I cried at night…you soothed me while I shook with fear, lulled me to sleep when I heard noises and saw the shadows move toward me… you fixed me…

That was my mistake.

I should've let someone else do it.

Like Tifa-or even Choboco head-maybe even Cid!

Anyone…but you…

Because right after you fixed my shattered mind, held my limp body and mended my broken heart… you decided that you wanted to rip my being away from my body…

You announced that you were through with the pain…that you wanted to be with the woman you loved… you left us one more time-the final time-for the Life stream…

All with a swift warm hug, an actual smile, and a kiss goodbye…you left us…you left me…

I'm not so much as mad at you, Vincent, as I am mad at myself… mad because I fell for you…

Not because you were handsome-you really were

Not because you were strong-you were

And not because you made my stomach flip like no one else could-or ever will…

But because you were there for me when others wouldn't, you were there when I most needed you, it didn't matter that we weren't that close-no, you came because you knew I needed someone… my small crush on you just added to that and thus, I was in love…

Can love be a mistake?

Or was the circumstances a mistake?

Maybe if I paid more attention during that battle, the darkness wouldn't have grabbed me…and my nightmares wouldn't have driven you to come to me and…

No…

Wait…

I was wrong…I was mistaken.

My love for you isn't a mistake-because if I didn't love you, I wouldn't be the way I am…

I wouldn't be ME…

So no, it wasn't the mistake.

The occurrence wasn't a mistake at all-the only mistake was that I didn't tell you sooner…

But I'm telling you now…

I, Yuffie Kisagari, the future Empress of Wutai, am utterly and completely in love with you, Vincent Valentine… But, as much as I love you, I need to move on for my people. I am about to get married to a good old friend of mine, he isn't you, but I have a feeling I'll be happy-but I'm still banning the arranged marriage law after I'm crowned as Empress.

I hope-I really do, that you and your love, that you and Lucretia are happy where ever you are. I really am. My love for you bears no ill will to the woman you truly love, you're happy, I'm happy.

Because it would've been a mistake to Not love you, and even though I can't avoid all mistakes, that's one mistake I wouldn't make-never.


End file.
